To Be His Wings
by Ming-kun
Summary: AU! What happens after death? People were never meant to stay on earth after their passing. But a certain Misaki Takahashi desperately claws his way back to the mortal world… as a demon.
1. Chapter 1

**I know there are probably a lot of angels and demons stories…. but I wanted to try my hand at one, so here we go ;)**

* * *

_**Misaki Takahashi**_

Ever since their parents died, Misaki and Takahiro Takahashi had been living… no, surviving amongst the rampant violence of the poor neighborhood they'd been abandoned in. Every day was a struggle, an obstacle to overcome, but as they grew they became more and more able to cope, developing bonds with others around them who also sought to cling to life and thrive in what was a town terribly afflicted by greed and poverty. But now, all of these bonds and struggles seemed so futile, as the robbers closed in with their black masks and stolen knives and demanded the few and sparse belongings of the fleeing brothers.

They'd gotten themselves in and out of this kind of situation time and time again. This occasion was no different until the robbers had called in backup, an extension to their gang— and now Misaki and Takahiro were trapped between the two groups of thugs.

"Give us everything and we'll let you go."

Misaki moved to take off his tattered coat, his hands shaking as he prepared to shed what few things he owned, but his hand was stayed by Takahiro's.

"No," his older brother said, standing stoically.

_Nii-chan! _Misaki wanted to scream, _What are you doing? They've even got their hands on a gun! _but he dared not do anything that could possibly draw the wrath of the ruthless men that were currently standing before them. Anything that startled them into action would inevitably result in a good knifing.

Despite his desire to just hand the things over, he knew why his brother was refusing. Without their coats and the few coins in their pockets, the brothers would freeze to death at night, or starve the next day, and even if they did hand over their belongings the men would probably still beat them to death; such was their nature.

But even so Misaki was not one to risk defying them. There was a chance, albeit slim, that they could get out with their lives if they simply played it safe. Yet it seemed that his brother preferred to take this risk rather than hand over their things without a fight.

"We can't," Takahiro said, his voice pleading. "We won't survive—"

"That's not our problem, is it? You know what happens when you refuse us. But I'll be nice and give you another chance to hand over whatever you have."

"No," Takahiro said, and the finality in his voice was clear.

The robbers sneered angrily and raised their weapons, mostly knives and a single gun, but it was clear that the firearm had been stolen when the man had trouble handling it.

This the brothers took advantage of as they tried to escape through the walls of men while they hefted their weapons clumsily, but they were easily overpowered.

"You've just ensured your deaths."

A shot was fired and knives swished through the air. Misaki fell to the ground, blood pooling from fatal wounds and the taste of iron thick in his mouth.

"_Misaki! Misaki!" _The voice in his ears was fading even as his sight slowly blurred into darkness.

_Nii-chan, _he thought feebly, struggling to maintain the last threads of his consciousness, but the wounds in his side was too painful and sapped his last remaining energy. He felt like he was falling, and then floating, as he lost all sensation but a harsh, throbbing pain in his side.

_Is this what it feels like to die? _he wondered with the last remnants of his consciousness. _I can't go yet, nii-chan is in trouble!_

And somehow he could breathe again, the pain lifted from his chest. A sense of peace filled him. He was still floating, still unable to feel his earthly body, but now there was something— a bright light was within his vision, and it grew steadily bigger as he realized he was approaching it. He knew he was dead— what else could this be?

With a great effort he turned to look the other way, catching a glimpse of his brother as if through water, still alive and attempting to free himself from the hands of the thugs. He reached out, but he was still traveling forward— away from where he so desperately wanted to go. Somehow Misaki realized that where he was being pulled was somewhere _other _than earth, somewhere where he couldn't see or help his brother, and he fought furiously to go the other way, thinking deep in his heart that it was all for naught. But he found himself slowing, the light disappearing, and strangely he looked down to find he had hands— _he had a body. _This was progress. Encouraged, he fought back against the nothingness, filled with a rage at the sight of his beaten brother.

_I can't leave him._

* * *

He didn't know how he'd done it. He didn't even know what had happened. All he knew for sure was that he had most certainly died and come back, and that the men who had previously been assaulting his brother lay dead on the ground before him, ripped open by his blood-red claws.

His brother was unconscious, bleeding from the wounds, but he was still breathing and still alive. Misaki looked at his hands; they were no longer _his _hands but hands with long, ivory claws protruding from the ends of his fingers. In a moment they disappeared and they again were normal hands— no, not quite _normal_— the hands of a murderer.

Misaki didn't have time to question anything that had happened. His brother, though not yet dead, was certainly dying and he needed medical attention. _A hospital. I need to take him to a hospital… _He searched the bodies frantically, looking and collecting what cash he could find to pay for what he knew would be expensive medical bills. When he had gathered a sufficient amount he took his brother in his arms easily, shocked at his new strength, though not daring to touch the man for fear of making his wounds worse.

He did know where a hospital was. But it was so far away, so distant, that he for a moment vacillated on whether to bother trying at all. He looked down at Takahiro in his arms and his resolve was strengthened twofold and bidden by some unknown instinct he leaped into the air, the wind sailing past his face as two wings sprouted from his back. He gasped in pain as the sharp bones and feathers broke through his tender skin but grew accustomed to it, the ache partially numbed by the cold wind of the air as he flew clumsily towards the hospital.

Misaki shivered as he landed, the wings folding neatly back into his back until they disappeared completely. People on the street stared at him in shock and disbelief but he paid them no heed, the only goal in his mind being to save his brother. He paused outside the doors of the hospital, slipping the money into his brother's pocket, before bringing him to the emergency room.

After dropping his brother off, Misaki knew he had to leave because his wild appearance, even without the claws and wings, was drawing strange and suspicious looks from the others. He had to figure out what was going on. He ran out into the street and along different roads, trying to put some distance between himself and civilization. _I need some time to think._

* * *

_**Akihiko Usami**_

The silverette tapped his finger on the table impatiently, sighing. Even in heaven, it seemed, there was always someone to hounding him to work, whether it be his fire-headed editor Eri Aikawa or his new boss, Ryuichirou Isaka. "What is it now, Isaka-san?"

"Akihiko! This is a big deal. Something bad just happened."

"Bad stuff _always _happens. Especially with you around."

"This is serious! There's a demon loose on earth."

"A demon, you say? How can you be sure?"

"I'm sure because we just felt a _massive _fluctuation of energy in a certain city."

"Is that even possible?" Akihiko leaned back in his seat, his white wings flaring out to the side as he stretched.

"Don't yawn! This isn't the time to be lax. I don't know _how_, I don't know _why, _but there is most certainly a demon running loose in the city."

"Alright. And what do you suppose we do about it?"

"You need to go down there and get rid of it."

"Kill it? Return it to hell?"

"Return it to hell. But if it gives you trouble, kill it. Do whatever you can to contain the damage. You know how destructive those things are!"

"Yes, yes."

Ryuichiro crossed his arms and glared at the other angel. "Akihiko. Since you don't seem to be motivated, I'll tell you another little detailed that will hopefully provide a little _incentive. _The demon has been in contact with Takahiro Takahashi."

Akihiko's violet eyes widened, through he tried to hide his reaction. "What?"

"Yes, that human you were in love with when you were alive, isn't he? Of all humans, he has the highest traces of the demon's energy."

"No."

"And he's severely injured."

"I'll _kill _that demon!" Akihiko growled, his wings growing in size.

"Now, now, Akihiko. Remember, take him back to hell, and kill him only if he doesn't cooperate. Anyway, I'm glad you're finally taking this seriously. I need you to go back down to earth and see to it that that demon harms no one."

The great white angel unfurled his wings and they glowed a pale violet that was several shades lighter than his eyes. "I'll take care of him."

"Good luck," Ryuichiro said, bidding him farewell with a wave of his hand.

* * *

**I have Isaka in as a character already, but should I add a little Isaka/Asahina? idk, undecided so far.**

**not really sure how this one worked out... advice/feedback is nice c: thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updates may be a bit sparse because I have a lot of work right now from school and I've been sick :P I'll update my other stories shortly! For now please forgive me for being slow :P**

* * *

_**Akihiko Usami**_

The angel quickly withdrew his wings, the feathers drawing into his back where they disappeared as soon as his feet landed upon the solid earth. He looked up towards the sky, waiting to hear the other's voice. "Isaka-san, you'd better start explaining."

"We chose you to do this job because you're one of the most recent recruits, since you've only technically 'died' yesterday."

"What? But I've been in heaven for several weeks!"

"Yeah, well, there's a bit of temporal discontinuity between the two places and it all works out for us in the end. So basically, you've just died yesterday in this realm."

"..."

"Now, since not much time has elapsed, we can easily swap around a few things to make it look like you were just seriously ill. You'll be able to blend in like a normal human easily, as long as you don't do anything stupid."

"How am I going to help Takahiro if I can't use my powers?"

"Goddamnit, Akihiko. You're not here to help Takahiro, you're here to get rid of that demon before it wreaks havoc upon humanity! And if possible, find out how it even got here in the first place. You can use your powers, as long as you're sure that there are no humans in the vicinity."

"...Right."

"I'm serious. Don't meddle in any affairs you shouldn't be, or you're no different from that demon. Takahiro's currently being cared for by other humans anyway, so don't let him distract you from your duty."

"..."

"If you do anything out of line, I'll go down there and drag your ass back to heaven and send someone else in your place. If you think you can't do this, you'd better tell me right now."

Akihiko's eyes darkened. _No, this is a good opportunity to get revenge on whoever hurt Takahiro. I can't pass this up._ "I can do it."

"Good. By the way, you should know that the demon has cloaked himself as a human. We can no longer trace his location, but he was last seen right outside the hospital Takahiro's in, a couple of blocks from where you are right now. That idiot even revealed himself to all the humans and we had to cover for him and wipe the recent memories of anyone who had traces of him on them, including Takahiro. This is a risky business, Akihiko. Stay sharp."

"I will."

"Now that you're back on earth, you'll need to act like a human again. That means eating, drinking, and dressing normally. We've reclaimed your flat from the authorities, removed your body and informed them that you have recovered from your illness, so go about business as you did when you were alive."

"Alright."

"And make sure to scour every street for that demon. It's in human form, so it can't have gotten far without its wings. I have other business to attend to, so I won't be watching or guiding your every mood. I'm trusting your judgement here, so don't abuse it!"

"I get it," Akihiko replied solemnly.

"I'll check up on you later." He felt the other angel's presence withdraw and knew that he was alone.

_First things first, visit Takahiro._

* * *

"I'm here to see Takahiro Takahashi."

"Ah, he was just moved from the emergency room to room B7 on the second level."

"Thanks." Akihiko wasted no time in hurrying up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. "B7, the receptionist said?" he muttered under his breath. He didn't even know what to think, except worry about Takahiro's condition. _He was just moved out of the emergency room, so that must mean he's fine… right?_

Bursting into the room, he caught the attention of a couple of nurses at Takahiro's bedside.

"Excuse me sir, we need you to calm down so you don't alarm the patient."

"No, it's okay," Takahiro rasped, clearing his throat. "Usagi, is that you?"

"Yes…" Akihiko whispered, almost reverently. "It's me…"

"I thought you were sick… they told me you might not make it."

"I'm fine, but what about you? You look… terrible." He winced as Takahiro shifted in bed, eyeing the bandages covering his wrists. He was sure that beneath that blanket, there were far more and the angel's body began to shake in rage. "Who did this to you?"

"I don't remember." Takahiro shook his head. "I can't remember anything that happened last night, except that we were being chased by a group of thugs, and then…" he sat up suddenly, eyes wide. "Misaki!"

_Damn it, I forgot that they've wiped everyone's memory. _"What?"

"Misaki! They must have my brother. Have you seen him? He's got brown hair, green eyes, not very tall-"

"Takahiro! Calm down. What about your brother?"

"He was with me when we were attacked. I haven't seen him since. Where is he? Is he alive? Can you-"

"Calm down! I'll try to find him for you."

"Thank you, Usagi, thank you. I… I can't live without my brother… he must be looking for me as well if he..." Takahiro gulped. "...if he's still alive."

"I'll do my best," Akihiko sighed, knowing that he could never deny Takahiro anything.

* * *

_**Misaki Takahashi**_

He'd fallen asleep in an alley, curled among empty cardboard boxes. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes wearily and inspected his surroundings. _Where the hell am I?_

Misaki and Takahiro had been attacked by a gang of thugs, and somehow, despite being surrounded, outnumbered and weaponless, they had both survived. _Or, at least he did… I died, didn't I? _Misaki lowered his gaze to his hands, which seemed to him real enough with flesh and blood. But there were scabs over his knuckles where his claws had broken through the skin that refused to allow him to believe that the events of last night had all been a dream or hallucination, and there was a persistent stinging on the surface of his back that made him realize there were probably similar scars there as well.

_What… what is this? What am I? _he wondered, rubbing his hands together. It was chilly and the cold bit at his back and poor clothing. _Nii-chan, are you okay?_

He sighed. _Maybe I can retrieve our things if they're still there, _he thought futilely, standing up.

After several hours of wandering he finally made his way back to the alley where they'd been assaulted. As he rounded the corner, he found the whole area taped off, surrounded by policemen. _Dirty rats, they've probably only done that so they can claim the remains as their own, _he though angrily, yet he froze as he beheld the bodies that lay upon the ground.

Among the bloody ruins of the robbers' bodies lay his own pale, slashed body. It was undeniably his, even despite the severe knifing it'd taken.

_How am I here… if I am also there…_

Even more shocking to him were the dead bodies surrounding his own. _I did this? _He backed away slowly, terrified not of the scene before him but of himself. _I did this… _Hot tears spilled down his cheeks as he inspected the scars on his hands and saw the gashes on the bodies from afar. _This is my fault… nii-chan, I've done something terrible…_

As he crept away from the scene, trying to forget the figures engraved in his mind, he saw black gloves lying on the ground. _These are nii-chan's… _he picked them up, sliding them onto his fingers. They wouldn't help much with the cold, but at least he wouldn't have to see the constant reminder of his terrible deed every time he looked at his hands.

Then the sound of footsteps made him jolt up in fear, and he quickly fled.

* * *

_**Akihiko Usami**_

He scowled as he made his way through the cold streets of the sketchy part of town. _Damn it, Takahiro…_ _I offered you a place to stay at my house, but you had to go and refuse because you couldn't accept my goodwill, could you? You had to stubbornly stay here, where robberies are such a common occurrence, and look at what happened._ Now he was on his way to the place that Takahiro had described to him, to find the man's younger brother.

As he rounded the corner something crashed into his chest explosively, knocking him back. Akihiko steadied himself and readied a fighting stance, knowing what kind of people dwelled in these areas, but soon relaxed as he saw that it was nothing more than a short boy.

He put his scowl back on as the kid backed away, bowing. "I-I'm really s-sorry!" he stuttered, "Please forgive me, it was an a-accident!" His mussed brown hair hung low over his eyes and although his voice was clearly scared, it mostly seemed tired and weary, as if he would surrender immediately if Akihiko challenged him at all.

It was cold enough that with the few rags the boy was wearing, he would probably die of frostbite without a place to stay. Akihiko did pity the boy, but he knew that it wasn't his place to save or prevent people from dying. He was about to ignore the brunette and continue on his way when suddenly the other looked up, revealing misted, emerald eyes.

Akihiko breathed out, a puff of mist releasing from his mouth into the crisp air. "Are you, by any chance, Misaki Takahashi?"

At the mention of his name the boy cringed, his gloved hands curling into fists. "W-who are you?"

"Easy, there. I know your brother."

"You know… nii-chan? Takahiro?"

"Yes. He's worried about you and sent me here to find you."

"Is he okay?"

"He's recovering in the hospital. What happened?"

Misaki shivered violently, and Akihiko was reminded that he was hardly wearing anything. "Never mind," he amended, reaching for Misaki's hand. "I'll bring you to him now."

"N-NO!" Misaki said, jerking away. "I can't see him…"

Akihiko frowned. _Is this really his brother? When he said 'not very tall' I didn't think he meant _this _short... _"Why not?"

"B-because…" Misaki's voice trailed off and his eyes rolled up in his head as he slumped to the ground.

* * *

**SecretPrussianCitizen: thank you! :o hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**SuzukiChiyeko: Thank you for the advice! I split that paragraph in two to make it easier for anyone else who reads, hopefully :P and yussss all shall be revealed in due time xD I'm glad you like it so far. ye, i wanted to try something different with Misaki as the demon to switch it up a bit lol**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Akihiko Usami**_

He darted forward to catch Misaki's body in his arms as he collapsed and cursed. _What do I do now? Take him to Takahiro? _Although he was tempted to immediately appease Takahiro, the hint of desperation in the other's eyes made him think twice about it. _If I take him straight home, I can always get him to explain later. First things first, Misaki's safety is important… because Misaki is Takahiro's kin, and Takahiro would be devastated if his little brother got hurt. _So he scooped up the boy easily and carried him with his superhuman strength back to his apartment complex, satisfied that he had done the job Takahiro had sent him to do to the best of his ability.

* * *

He closed the door behind him with one arm, Misaki slung over one shoulder. The brunette was _still _unconscious and frankly, Akihiko had no clue what to do next. He thought of preparing him a warm bath, but then… if he left him in there alone, he might drown, right? Not knowing what to do, he set the boy down on the couch and draped a couple of blankets over him loosely.

_Come to think of it, it's the first time I've been back here in a while… for me… _he thought with a sense of nostalgia, although barely any time at all had passed.

* * *

_**Misaki Takahashi and Akihiko Usami**_

The scent of coffee wafted under Misaki's nose and his stomach growled hungrily, eyes opening at first blearily and then suddenly with an acute alertness as he took note of the foreign place he seemed to be in. The blankets slipped off as he sat up sharply, wincing as his back twinged in protest.

"Ah, you're awake," spoke a rich voice with a cultivated accent. Misaki whipped around to see a man whose physical image almost perfectly fit his cadence, the epitome of the refined upper class society. He wore a white collared shirt and a grey vest, as though he was dressed for high-end work. This only served to make Misaki more distrustful and he eyed the other fearfully.

"W-why am I here?"

"You collapsed out in the street, remember?"

"Oh." Misaki _did _recall now that he'd run into someone much bigger than he, and in his fright he hadn't had time to inspect this person who'd claimed to know his brother. His cheeks flushed slightly. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay. As long as you're safe now, Takahiro won't be worried."

"No!" Misaki shouted, a little too suddenly. Akihiko eyed him curiously.

"Why are you so determined not to see Takahiro?"

"I…" _I did some terrible things, I can't possibly face nii-chan after that. _"I…" Unbidden, tears lept to his eyes and Akihiko eyed them in concern.

"I can't force you to see him. But you should know that every second you're away from him, he worries about you. I haven't even told him that I've found you yet."

The brunette sighed in relief. "I-I know, but it's for his own good…" Misaki whispered, sounding broken.

Sensing the other's distress, Akihiko approached the boy and sighed, letting his hand ruffle the boy's chestnut locks. "It's okay. Don't push yourself. But I do expect you to explain yourself to me at some point, if not now. If it means that much, I won't tell him."

Misaki looked up gratefully at Akihiko's kindness, although little did he know the angel was scowling inwardly at himself for being so soft to a boy he'd just met, especially at Takahiro's expense.

"Would you like some coffee?" Akihiko asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, I couldn't impose any more."

"Nonsense. You're already here and it doesn't matter to me," the angel scoffed. "Think of it as a favor to your brother."

"If it's okay, then," Misaki acquiesced. He accepted the drink from Akihiko and warmth blossomed in his hands. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this comfortable, but his momentary peace was disrupted by the warbling of his stomach.

His cheeks colored as he averted his gaze. "Are you hungry?"

"N-no."

"You're not imposing."

"I'm fine."

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?"

"..."

"I'll tell you what, I'm hungry too. If you won't tell me what you want, I'm going to order something for you, so…"

"..."

"Fine." Akihiko sighed and picked up the phone, dialling the first restaurant that came to mind. He couldn't cook for shit, so he'd long memorized many of the local restaurant's numbers. "This is Usami Akihiko." At this point, he didn't even need to give his location—he was a regular. "Okay, well, I have another guest I'm ordering for today. Can you recommend anything? Ah, yes, that will do. Alright. Yes, thanks. Goodbye." He turned to the brunette. "I've taken care of it now, so you should at least be grateful."

"T-thank you…"

"Hmph." Akihiko crossed his arms and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Misaki gulped. "I'll leave soon."

"No, it's fine. I just… I have an extra room, but it's filled with bears."

"Bears…?"  
"Yes, just like this one." Akihiko sat beside Misaki, who quickly shuffled aside to make space for him. "This is Suzuki-san."

The brunette eyed the bear appraisingly. "It's cute."

The angel lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply before releasing a puff of smoke. "Suzuki-san is a _he, _not an _it._"

"I'm sorry. He's cute."

Akihiko patted the bear on the head briefly before standing up. "Well, it's six right now, but I'm guessing you're still tired. If you want, you can go upstairs and sleep. I'll clean out the room now."

"Thank you very much, um—"

"Usami. Usami Akihiko."

"Thank you, Usami-san."

* * *

The room seemed simple enough, though like the rest of the floor it was fairly empty for its size.

"So just stay here. What's mine is yours as long as you don't go into my room."

"What's in your room?"

"I'm a novelist, so I've got some unreleased manuscripts lying around. It'd be a disaster if any of it got out—so for that reason, I'm going to have to ask you to keep out. Alright?"

"Okay."

Akihiko nodded appraisingly. "Good. I'll be back around eight." He patted the boy's hair softly, noting how he flinched ever so slightly. "I'll see you later."

"Thanks."

Misaki watched the angel's retreating form exit the penthouse.

* * *

He was bored. Bored out of his mind—where was everything? The entire floor was practically empty, he realized. _So wastefully spacious. _But after checking through some of the rooms, he found one filled with novels—the majority of which were authored by Akihiko Usami. So these are his books? Misaki thought curiously, flipping through a couple of them. _Where the Petals Fall. As the Saying Goes. Living in Love—such cheesy titles,_ he thought, though what little he could bring himself to read seemed to be well-written. As his eyes scanned over the different works, a certain shelf caught his eye—the books were pink, decorated with hearts and flowers. _Akikawa Yayoi?_ Misaki wondered as he pulled one out, gazing at the unfamiliar name. His face heated up slightly as he beheld the cover, which was by no means decent, but his curiosity got the better of him.

_"Akihiko!" He exclaimed, running up to him. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm... fine..." Akihiko muttered, holding his wound._

_"Akihiko, don't lie to me. You don't look fine at all! I was so worried!"_

_"I told you, I'm—"_

_Takahiro silenced him by kissing him harshly to interrupt his words, his tongue easily dominating the other's mouth. "Don't scare me like that, Akihiko."_

Misaki dropped the book in horror. _Takahiro? Akihiko? _In that instant his mind put two and two together and he realized that Akikawa Yayoi was in fact also Akihiko Usami, and that Akihiko Usami was a pervert who had published a boys' love novel series about him and his brother.

Misaki felt sick as he jammed the book back in its place. _Who knows, maybe he's still writing these, _he thought sourly.

And in a moment of recollection he remembered that Akihiko left his in-progress manuscripts in his room.

He was furious that this man who called himself his brother's friend would betray his trust like this, take advantage of his goodwill like this. So he stalked over to the man's room, determined to destroy any works he found with his brother's name in it. But upon opening the door he was greeted with the sight of countless bears, a train, a massive bed—and no manuscripts. He scowled. _Damnit, where are they? Where does he keep them? _He stalked over to a pile of boxes in the corner and lifted the lid of the topmost one—

A brilliant white light flooded the room and he screamed in pain, falling to the floor unconscious.

* * *

When Misaki opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was Akihiko looming angrily over him—and the second was the shackles around his wrists and feet.

"So you've recovered now? That's what you get for disrespecting my instructions. I'm quite sure I told you to stay out of my room, Misaki—or should I say, demon?"

Misaki's eyes widened. _What did he just call me?_

"You're very clever, you know." Akihiko held up Misaki's gloves. "You used these to conceal the scars your claws left on your human form so that I wouldn't notice. You acted like you didn't want to visit Takahiro, but it was really because that would give you away, even though you've somehow managed to take the form of his little brother. You'd know nothing about him, after all, despite the fact that you're masquerading around in his skin. And you've acted weak and tired all this time, but I'm willing to bet you're quite strong. You got close to me purposely, because you want to kill me like you almost managed Takahiro, don't you?"

Misaki had no clue what was going on, but the idea that he could have ever tried to kill his brother was outrageous—

Akihiko's fury seemed twofold now, as he deliberately leaned forward to breathe the next words in his ear.

"Yes, you are very clever, demon, but you got close to me because I let you get close. You might've had a chance at deceiving me if it wasn't for the fact that Misaki Takahashi is dead. I saw his body with my own eyes, just before I ran into you."

Suddenly, Akihiko had wings—blindingly white wings. Ivory talons protruded from his hands, two straight horns grew atop his head, and a long, graceful tail unfurled. But most of all, a band of light encircled his head—the halo of an angel.

"Demon, I shall punish you for the injuries of Takahiro Takahashi and the death of the boy whose form you now hold."

* * *

**fahk so much schoolwork**

**jk tbh i've gotten back into gaming sort of (i stopped bc i got really addicted/banned for botting LMAO but now i've been introduced to some other stuff) so that's been taking up a lot of time**

**if you play league or gmod or hearthstone PM me bruhhh :DDD (also my skype is aowinds add me if you're comfortable doing so, might want to mention you're from FFN)**

**thx for the reviews guys! hope this didn't seem too rushed ;P i did splice a lot of it together tho**


End file.
